


The Blue Sky

by MateriaFlower1_1



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateriaFlower1_1/pseuds/MateriaFlower1_1
Summary: Before the world ended, Locke had promised her his heart. But after the world ends and Celes tries to end it all, she finds his bandana which gives her hope, and then finds him with a girl he declared his love for. Just like that, her heart smashed into a million pieces in Locke's care. A One-Shot Series, on the lives of Locke and Celes.
Relationships: Celes Chere/Locke Cole
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this game, but I mean really, would I be writing this if I did?
> 
> Hello guys! I've got a Celes/Locke for you today, just something I wrote quickly, so it's not brilliant but hey ho. Enjoy!

He'd said he would love her with his whole heart forever before the end of their world was brought about. That was a lie. After the carnage the nihilistic clown had catalysed, they'd been scattered to the far corners of the broken earth.

She'd slept for a year in the caring protection of her uncle-of-sorts, the two leaning on each other and barely surviving, in desperate need of relief. He however, was making his way away from her.

She'd tried to end it all after her dear uncle had left this mortal coil; spending his final days nursing her back to health in a martyr like fashion. Fleeing away from the house that brought back too many memories, she stumbled upon a large cliff; striking looking and dangerously high, towering over the fang like rocks that protruded from the sapphire foaming ocean. She'd taken one last long look back at the beige rocks, the emerald grass and the azure sky that reminded her so much of _his_ eyes; and stepped backwards off of the cliff into the cold embrace of oblivion. Of death.

But death did not come.

She awoke soaking wet, with the smell of salt filling her nostrils, the taste of brine stinging her throat and the dirty yellow sand covering every inch of her body. Pushing herself up, she saw a pristine white bird, untouched by the dirt and grim of this world, staring her down with curious eyes and a newly fixed, feathery pinion.

"You protected me?" She muttered drowsily with a hoarse, brittle voice; the effect of swallowing sea water playing havoc on her vocal chords. The bird cocked its head to the side, seemingly understanding what she said. "Why would you waste your effort on me, someone who's lost all hope...?" The bird cawed, shaking a scrap of ragged blue material off its orange leg, before soaring into the expansive blue sky. She reached out for the material, it wasn't as soaking as she was, but her fingers dampened it; the water spreading further along the material with every second that she clung to it. This was his bandana, it had to be; he was alive. _He was alive._ She wept tears of joy, pushing herself to stand shakily on adrenaline wearied limbs and numbed muscles, and venturing off towards the desolate house once more.

Months of adventuring later, when all their companions but the ever angelic Terra had rejoined her, they stumbled upon an old hamlet, which was from all appearances far behind the times. They had been told that they'd find a treasure hunting thief here, looking for a way to save his love.

At first she didn't believe it was him – there'd been so many once honourable men taking a fancy to thievery from desperation, despair or the depravity of this new world. But then Edgar, helpful and tactful as always, mention that just maybe, it was _him._ That he came from the small hamelt – as he remembered, when he'd mentioned it in passing many years ago. She had been taken aback in unbelieving shock, not knowing quite what to expect. She was even more shocked when they finally found him, head in a treasure chest, wry smile on his lips and a shiny object at home in his hand. She didn't know what to do, it felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest and smashed on the ground. Smashed like the magicite he clutched so tightly in his hot hand.

Yes she fault sorry for him, the past seemed to haunt his very being, but at the same time, she was here _now_ , and that other girl certainly wasn't.

And when it was all over, he emerged from the basement as though nothing had even happened, "I'm alright, Rachel brought the light back to my heart... And now... Everything will be okay. Let's go, we have to give it our best shot!"

It was _her_ name on the tip of his tongue, _she_ was the one who made him feel better, and she felt jealousy as she never thought she could before. She turned quickly on her heel and marched out, ignoring the worried looks everyone gave each other and the infuriating way they all parted for her, giving her a very wide berth. If _she_ was the one who made him better, she would show him how little he mattered to her, pushing all other emotions out of her heart. After all, she was the _Ice General_.

And then, it was over, they'd done it. The destructive clown had been sent straight to the depths of hell. They clung to each other as though the world would end if they separated, breaking her earlier half-hearted vow to ignore him; now nothing mattered to her as long as he was here. Jumping onto the airship, they still clung to each other as they watched the doom like tower collapse. Breathing heavily, she collapsed to the floor as the airship veered far away from the remaining rubble. He bent to sit next to her, but she gave him a sharp look, still not happy about being second-best. He sighed and sat anyway, reaching out his bruised and battered arms and encircled her into a hug, which she lamely returned. He sighed into her dirty blonde hair, mumbling words of peace and love as she slowly came around to him. After Terra, she dear girl that had the sweet naïvety of a ten year old, had been caught, her esper half lost, she stood, leaving for the right side of the ship. Looking down, she could see all the remaining people of the world gathering together in joy and relief. She smiled and looked down at them all whizzing past as Edgar came to stand next to her, asking her about Locke and her with a joyous tone in his voice, until she caught sight of the now fully human half esper girl; she inquired about her to which Edgar shook his finger, saying something about 'not business that she should know' and that 'they would all find out soon anyway', walking away, chuckling at her confused look. He quickly joined her, asking if the Young King had bothered her. She laughed and shook her head, enjoying the newfound love they were enjoying and the new levity in her heart.

"We'll start a new life."

"By the sea."

"We'll find peace."

"And we'll live happily ever after."

_Fin._


	2. 050 Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI
> 
> Thank you to the reviewer for your review! I really appreciate you taking the time out to do that :) And, here's more! Just for you :p
> 
> So, I've got a few more one-shots here, they're 50 because... they were the prompt numbers and I didn't want to change them. So, here we go! Enjoy!

_050\. Flower_

_Roses_

Oh, my _hero_. Where are you now? You said you'd help me if I was in a pinch, you said you come and rescue me if it really came down to it. Now would be an excellent time for you to remember that.

One week. That's all the time I have left as an unmarried woman. Shall we still be made to part? You promised a perennial love. I guess you were lying. Aren't you all, you men?

I scoff at my thoughts, like you could promise that. "He'd rather a zombie than me." I mutter to myself, drawing the attention of several maids who bustle around me, like little ducklings around their mother. Yet the promises sing here in my heart.

I was the darkness and you shed light onto my life - quite literally - from the moment we met. You should've been the starlight. But you clearly don't feel the same about me and never have.

There's no reason to whine nor complain now, I'm stuck, alone, and that's that. Terra will be here with Relm, the Figaro twins, Shadow, Cyan and Gau for my 'brilliant wedding' within three days. They know the truth. They know that I was shuffled between the nobles for merely being an ex-imperial general and actually daring to exist after the war was over. It's a good job that Terra has Edgar to protect her because I think she might break if she was tossed from person to person. I can't help but smile to myself at the thought of them, they have what I thought Locke and I had. Would have had. _Might_ have had. I clasp my hands together in a tight prayer motion and one last time, in the hours of despair, I offer this prayer, to you my evening star. Or so you were.

Must my final vows be exchanged with him? Really? Is this not some sick nightmare? Were you only here, to quite my fear! Please speak, guide me anew... But you won't, will you? And as the bitterness seeps into my mind, I come up with one solution to my problems.

As I walk back inside from the balcony - my only space of respite - I make my decision resolute. I will not and cannot think nor feel anymore. I must begin a new life, for both our sakes. You can dwell in the past, but I'll move on, and accept whatever fate awaits me...

And with a sigh you are gone like the passing breeze from the forefront of my mind. Oh how I wished it were that easy.

"Are you sure this is the only option, Celes?" Terra asks in her ever soft voice after the maids have finally been shooed from the room by an ever zealous and vibrantly dressed Relm.

I raise a blonde eyebrow with a flat, verging on condescending look, I'd perfected in days long past in my eyes. "Whatever do you mean Terra? That I have a choice?" She is my opposite, the earth to my sky. She is kind and naïve but I have become callous from the world and have seen its many dangers and horrors. IF they want a scapegoat for all the pain that the world expereinced, I'll gladly accept the position, for all the wrongs I did in the past.

"I just mean that... You won't be alone Celes." Terra replies with a pouting frown and words of injustice on her lips. Maybe the area between sky and earth is becoming murky; mixing, irreversibly.

I cringe as I think about the fast impending future. "I wish they'd just give me weapons. I'd like to kill him on the marriage bed." I say distractedly, only half meaning what I say. Terra's eyebrows shoot up in unison with the barely listening Relm. Well, she was barely listening before. Her slowly thinning fourteen year old face lights up and I clamp a strong hand over her mouth before she can shout the wrong thing.

"Not a word." I hiss dangerously, and unsurprisingly she seems to get the message; she learnt to not mess with me after placing three large insects into my sleeping bag one time... What I would give to get back those days. Terra tightens the laces in my corset, pulling them perhaps with more force than she meant. And every string she pulled was one inch closer to my fate, the long life that stretched out in front of me...

"Ah!" I cry inadvertently. Terra drops the laces and she and Relm look at me with surprised, round eyes.

"Are you alright Celes?" Relm inquired carefully.

"Fine. Fine. I'm okay." I insist, smoothing out my white dress, taking in a deep breath. It felt like a lie to wear a white dress, but I couldn't exactly explain how and why it wouldn't be suitable, could I now? Their prize would be damaged, and further humiliated than it already is.

"Are you sure? No pain or anything?" Terra asks worriedly, and I can't help but roll my eyes as a small smile creeps onto my crimson painted on lips.

"Yes Terra, I'm fine! I'm not in pain or worrying or anything." I almost laugh. Almost.

Terra looks at me as though she's checking a doll for cracks before her face finally settles into a smile again.

"Mrs Figaro, your son." A voice declares from a crack in the door whilst holding out the green haired baby who's face looks on the verge of squalling; I barely envy her. I do all I can to stop myself from rolling my eyes but Relm holds back nothing and practically glowers in contempt at their lack of respect - Terra is a Queen for god's sake!

"You can go, I'll be fine."I say to Terra who is struggling to hold the baby on her own and Relm who is trying to assist her through whatever means she came. Terra looks at me apologetically before scuttling off, Relm following afterwards, after giving me one of her enthused pep talks, of course.

All of a sudden, the familiar bouquet of red roses feel sharp, and unnatural in my clammy palms.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today."

_Please, shut up._

"To witness the joining of Celes Chére and"

 _Do not pronounce the second e. I still couldn't care less though. Why am I still here? Shouldn't he have saved me yet?_ _I regret... n...nothing. And everything._

"Does anyone here know why these two here cannot be joined in holy matrimony?"

 _Well yes, I do!_ I look out over my friend's faces amidst the sea of faceless power grabbers and almost beg with my eyes. Almost. But not one of them meets my piercing blue stare, they can't bare the thought. So that's how it is? Fine. _Now would be a brilliant time to swoop in, hero_.

The priest makes a terrible joke that I don't hear and breathed an irritating shaky laugh at his bad reception before clearing his voice and carrying on.

"Do you,"

_No he doesn't. Please_

"Take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

_Damn it! Just let me knee you in the -_

"Do you Celes Chére,"

_No! Do you honestly think I'd be marrying this fat old man if I had the choice otherwise?!_

"Take this man to be your husband."

_No. No. No. Of course not. But I guess there's no choice now! I have to say yes. Here goes..._

"I-"

"Celes!"

"Locke!" I practically scream, dropping the vulgar man's hands immediately, grabbing the flowers back off the floor, not caring as the sharp thorns puncture my skin and blood pools ever so slowly in my hands. 'What took you so long?' I want to scream at him, but I just can't. Not as he's running not and flinging his arms - stronger than I remember - around my shoulders.

"I knew you would return to me, my love."

"Celes... Celes, return to me." Locke breathes shallowly, all the while his charming smirk pulled on his face.

Looking once more to the man who was now standing with a very bitter expression on his chubby face, I can't see how there could be a choice between the two as I run out of the overly decorated church and into fresh air, Locke's hand firmly holding my left, as I throw the red roses over my shoulder. I suppose someone might've caught them. I suppose they might've just lain there, as they gathered themselves together. I suppose they might've been trampled into a messy pile of petals and stems, just like that sham marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses (I'm going with red in this case, hence Celes' Red Bouquet in the Opera scene) = True Love
> 
> As you may have noticed, I borrowed lyrics from 'Opera Maria and Draco' and embedded them in the one shot. I hope you liked that! It was fun to do. Well, please follow for updates and review if you liked it. Thanks!


	3. 050. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI
> 
> This is the last I have for now - sorry! I do have some prompts though, so I'll just have to write them out one day... perhaps in between 6 months to a year's time. However, for now please enjoy!

_ 050\. Eyes _

_ Cold _

Locke said he didn't like the clean-cut, cold way Celes was.

Celes said Locke was too reckless.

Locke said she was too uptight.

"So, teach me your way then." She said, dangerously close to his awaiting lips.

Damn.

It had all started with that kiss. So innocent, well - from her part. But from him, it was heated and passionate. He was no stranger to this sort of thing, he had experience. That, and Celes was damn hot in her outfit - tight green leotard with a blue belt to emphasize her tiny waist and curvy figure. It was no wonder the men followed her every order.

They'd been on a secluded corner of the Enterprise, after Relm and Strago had spotted them together they'd relocated to the lower deck and a shaded corner that no one else saw. They been talking about nothing and everything, and she had come dangerously close to his face. Her eyelids were drooped half closed, her full rosy lips parted half way and her warm breath gently hit his skin. And even through half closed eyes, the cold, icy blue of her cerulean eyes shone in the dark, like the magic that pumped in her veins. Eventually he couldn't bear it anymore and turned to capture her in a kiss, one that she clearly hadn't been expecting.

They'd always been almost there - so close, but never quite over the threshold like Relm and so many others were convinced of. But here they were, and her eyes flew open. His were closed, she noted with an ambiguous feeling pooling in her stomach. She was glad she couldn't see the warm umber eyes staring back at her in regret, but something about it felt wrong. She felt so unprepared for whatever this would bring with it.

He didn't say anything to her when they parted, he just looked at her with lucid brown eyes - unclouded by lust, regret or love. His eyes seemed flat, and unrewarding...

Her eyes were cold, as cold as always. But icy blue; too icy he thought. They didn't seem to shimmer with such majesty; the magic that pumped through her body and glistened in her eyes wasn't there anymore.

Maybe there hadn't been anything more to them. Maybe they were both reading too deeply into the other's eyes; expecting something more to lie in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's kinda short I guess. Not much here. But please, review if you'd like and follow for any future updates. Thanks!


	4. 098. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IV
> 
> Okay, I'm kind of short on time right now, so thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favouriters and follows in the little hiatus we had, Merry Christmas, and
> 
> Enjoy!

_098\. Golden_

"D'you know what they say about the first snowfall like this in Kohlingen?"

Celes shook her head.

"They say that if one person, alone, disturbs the snow then they'll walk a solitary path forever. But if two lovers walk in the snow with joint hands, they're always gonna have a joint path."

Celes raised her eyebrows in a dull sort of recognition that Locke had actually said something.

Relm and Gau were running around in the snow, throwing snowballs at eat other as their clothes got drenched with melted snow up to their knees. Round and round they ran in an endless chase full of joyful yells and helps, Interceptor bounding behind Relm with a wagging tail like no one had ever seen before.

Shadow had long since given up trying to sign for his dog back and slink off into the shadows somewhere; Strago and Sabin were deep in conversation about something to do with how Strago learnt his Blue Magic, and Cyanne and Terra were speaking enthusiastically about the correct way to treat a naughty four-year-old. The rest were... somewhere on or around the ship. And none of them - curse them all - were saving Celes from this horrendously awkward situation.

"'You still mad at me?"

"'Angry'."

"Oh. 'You still angry with me?"

Celes shrugged, ducking out the way as Gau misfired a snowball and it streaked blindingly fast past her ear. That boy...

"S-So...rryy."

Celes waved him off and he quickly went back to playing with Relm as a snowball his the back of his head, hard.

"C'mon. You're mad at me, I know it."

"'Ang-"

"Yeah, I know. So what if I don't speak beautifully all the time?"

Celes tensed her jaw. She couldn't care either way; she actually found it endearing the first time they met. But right now...

"I'm just... I was a little... taken aback."

She daren't chance a look at him.

"Oh? You were?"

"I was... unaware... of that particular— _section_ of your past."

"You make it sound like I killed a guy."

Celes frowned. If he wasn't going to take this seriously then she was going to—

"Wait, Celes. Slow down. I'm just..."

Celes sat back down on the wooden crate.

"I wasn't expecting to talk about this. Or to have to. Sure, I loved Rachel. She was my first love. I woulda done anything to save her."

Celes looked up, and blamed the stinging of her eyes on the brutally cold wind.

"But that's done with, now. Rachel's at peace, and I'm free of my guilt. Well, most of it. She is my past. A past I'll always love - but not like I will my future."

She chanced a swift look at him out of the corner of her eyes. He looked earnest; no cocky smile, no hand adjusting the bandana. His grey eyes were serious and bright with determination.

Celes looked down at the hands folded in her lap. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask, anyway."

"Not tour place?" He snorted. "For someone so smart, you sure can be dumb sometimes."

Celes looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?"

There was that grin again. Warm enough to make the goosebumps on her arm fade immediately. "Con, Celes. Don't you get it?" He nodded his head at the snow. "You're the only one I'd walk the same path with. You're the only one who isn't only my present. You're," he scuffled with the back of his bandanna, "the only one in my future, too."

She had to fight hard with all the training she'd been subjected to over the years to beat her smile away. "Oh, I am?"

"Well, y'know. If you'd want to be, or anything..."

Celes finally let the smile go. Locke's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Perhaps not this year, but maybe sometimes we could be the one walking in the snow together."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna go take advantage of the empty ship?"

Her eyes widened. But she wasn't one to pass up a golden opportunity like that, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you've got time, and follow for more (at some point in the future...). Thanks!


	5. 024. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI
> 
> Enjoy!

_024\. Isolation_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She dreamed of burning hot snakes slithering around her wrists. She could feel their slimy skin leaving a cool trail around her slim wrists.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She opened her eyes into the pitch darkness and felt the cool metal around her wrists; no longer snakes. Then only a second later her skin would cry out in burning agony in a endless cycle of unending, gnawing, aching pain. Pain that moved down her arms to her shoulders, her neck, her back, her legs…

And the world became black and empty again.

Slowly, who knows how long later, she felt the weight on her eyelids lift and she was able to open her eyes and look around. The room was dark, dank and freezing cold. It felt vaguely like a stable either from the smell of hay in some moments or the broken cobbles beneath her feet, still wet and slimy with algae. She hated to imagine why it was wet.

Her neck was heavy, the muscles crying out with the awkward angle she'd been forced into. With gasps and groans she could lift her head a few inches, and saw a set of three candles on each side of the wall - only one of which was flickering gently on each. By this dim, dull light she could vaguely make out the shape of a door. It seemed so close, so tantalisingly near, but she couldn't get through it. Her head fell down again and she clenched her jaw to stop from crying out.

She was Celes, general of the army of Thamssa. The most powerful soldier of her rank; the youngest captain in history. But here she was, chained up like a common slave dog. Chained up because she knew that killing senselessly was wrong; that killing had a place and what the emperor had planned was not it.

She closed her eyes, but no sleep came. Even as deadly exhausted as she was, the anger that pumped through her veins wouldn't let her rest.

They had done this to another girl, once. Chained her up for days on end in the dungeons and then she was never quite the same again. Always wearing that strange, simple band of gold. A crown, Kefka used to call it. A strange word for such a simple object, but he held its safety above all else. Was she going to become just like that girl? Was this all a plan of Kefka's - to beat her into submission, torture her and then put a crown on his victory over her? Make her into another pretty, magical doll for his use?

The thought boiled her blood. No one ever knew what he'd done to that girl, but no one wanted to speculate. Not even the hardest of soldiers or the roughest of men could truly imagine what awful things he'd done. She was his mint-haired toy and they all let him get away with it.

Celes felt the pain in her wrists flare up again as she shuddered violently. Blood trickled down her arms, making a hot, tortuously slow path all the way down her skin.

She closed her eyes again and tried to clear her mind, as she was taught to do before a battle. But nothingness wouldn't come.

That memory, that boy. That boy she'd left. In Miranda all those years ago. He'd had fear in his eyes and hate in his heart, and it was all too much for Celes to take. She didn't kill him; no, he hadn't deserved that. And she'd thought that nothing she could do to him would be worse than death…

She convulsed again, and more blood ran down her arms. But with that memory playing over and over and over in her mind, she didn't notice the boiling river flowing down her skin.

He was so young. She'd been the one in charge of ransacking his whole town, and instead of killing him like the others, she'd done… that. She wanted to scream, her heart ached in ways it hadn't in years. Her heart pumped wildly but the blood that coursed through her veins was icy cold. His face wouldn't go. The skeletal cheekbones, fragile jaw, terrified eyes…

The eyes of that boy she'd chained up, and walked away from.

Eyes that looked just as hers did now, three years later.

She closed her eyes again, and felt drops on her knees. Teardrops, for the first time since her mother had died, twelve years ago.

So, this was it. What she deserved. That boy - had he made it out alive? How long did he survive before the madness got him? Celes trembled; trembled in the face of her guilt. She did deserve this. She couldn't feel like a victim - she wasn't. This was justice, pure and true. The justice she thought she'd been bringing with her sword. Finally, she was getting what she deserved. There was no fighting to be done anymore, no bargaining or pleading or begging would get her out of this. It was simply what the universe demanded from her now.

And she would pay. She was paying, every second her wrists bled and her muscles screamed and her eyes wept burning hot tears.

Celes felt herself go utterly limp. She collapsed completely against the floor, muscles no longer working and her bones no longer caring as they cracked. She didn't know if her eyes were closed or open, but all she saw was black. Black, and all those swirling memories she'd never sorted through. Villages burning, blood on her sword, her hands. People screaming, crying, running away from the magic she conjured in her palm. And the eyes of that boy. Blue, green, brown - she didn't know. But now she knew the fear.

If she'd had a voice left to use, she would've screamed that she was sorry. Screamed it until her heart burst. But she couldn't. Everything had been surrendered into that pitch darkness. Everything was gone; everything was surrendered.

This was the end.

A sliver of light blinded her eyes, closed as they were. Voices, not as loud and angry as usual, shocked her from her catatonic state.

One eye opened a fraction. Then the other. She couldn't see anything. She wondered if this was the light of god, coming to save her. A man appeared through the blinding light; tall and slim, dressed in blue and a bandana over his hair. He was smiling, even in this hell. Cocky, confident; more handsome and welcome than any man had ever been to me.

"Well, well, who's this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you've got time and follow for more. Thanks!


	6. 051. Raw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI
> 
> Enjoy!

_051\. Raw_

Celes has only cried until her eyes felt raw on one occasion in her life. Even decades later, she could remember the betrayal she'd felt as they'd waited to see if the Phoenix Magicite could work its magic. She felt sick to her stomach as she desperately hoped this girl would just die, but could not bring herself to even empathise properly. Her stomach had sunk with the betrayal, and her heart ripped out of her chest to go along with it. She felt sickened to the pit of her lead filled stomach as they all waited, and when she saw Locke emerge with a blank look on his face, she knew that her despicable prayers had been fulfilled. She felt disgusted in herself.

She'd hidden in the trees outside the village as the others took some time around the shops and inns, and cried until she felt as though her eyes may blister and her throat would never allow her to talk again. She didn't even know if when she next registered where she was, it was that evening, or sunrise the next morning, or maybe even later than that. All she knew was that she knew nothing. All the truths she'd fed herself so that she could have some semblance of hope left were lies, all the things she'd thought she'd felt and the affection she'd been given in return, wasn't even real. All that she knew was the pain. The endless, everlasting pain. She felt like it was slowly killing her.

She did not even talk to Locke for weeks after that.

"Celes?"

"Yes?" It had become her customary reply; cold, sharp, and unrepentantly terse.

"Celes - it's me."

She turned to face the tall treasure hunter, taking time to inspect his face for the first time in months.

"I know."

His face darted into a tense grin that disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "Of course you do." His voice was quiet, barely above a mumble, but tender.

"What do you want?"

"Celes... I still care about you."

She turned away from him, and her hands tensed into fists so tight, her fingernails almost cut moon-shaped crescents into her palms.

"That's nice."

She heard him shift behind her.

"What- that's it? That's all you have to say - 'that's nice'?"

She sighed, keeping her firm control over her anger. She would _not_ let it show. "Yes." Her voice was as terse as ever.

"No Celes. I know you. You've got to have more to say than that."

She turned to face him with a blank expression. "Locke, I thought I knew you. We can all be wrong."

She watched him squirm slightly, and he sighed. "You're right. There are lots of things I should've told you. But I didn't want to reopen that painful wound if I didn't need to. I was just happy being with you."

Celes tensed her jaw. She nodded.

"So..." he pushed on, clearly noting her tense demeanour. "So I didn't say anything about it. And I should've done, but I didn't want to hurt you when I didn't ever think you'd have to know. I thought you were dead Celes. I thought you were dead, and I reverted into how I had been all those years ago. I'm sorry."

Celes couldn't hold it in any longer. The anger pushed against her cold interior as a raw, untamed force. "I thought that everyone had died, Locke. After grandpa Cid died, I jumped off a cliff because I thought I would be better off dead than alive. But it was _your_ bandana that I found that forced me to go on." She produced the silken blue material from a pouch tied around one of her legs. "This," She gestured to the balled up material in her hand, "is the only reason I am still alive. But you can have it."

She threw it at Locke, and he failed to catch it, stunned that he was.

"I- Celes, I-"

She just glared at him, feeling the untamed emotion flow through her like magic did in the midst of battle.

"Celes, I didn't know."

"Now you do." She had nothing more to say, and turned away from him again.

She felt a warm hand gently come to rest on her shoulder. She tensed up even more than she was already.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Even though I never knew, I did send that bandana for you." He paused, and she untensed under his hand. "Celes, I still care about you more than anyone else in this world." She let out a long breath, and felt his arms encircle her. "Rachel is my old life. That life is gone, now. I loved her once, many years ago, but there's someone else, now. Someone who suits the person I've become."

Celes let her head hang forwards.

"Please, promise me that you'll never try to take your own life as long as I'm still here to be by your side."

Celes raised her head up slightly, and then nodded.

Neither said a word. For that very moment, neither had to. For that one moment, things made sense again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you've got time and follow for more. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Just a short little one, but sweet (I hope!). Thank you for reading and drop review if you please! Thanks!


End file.
